Liaisons Dangereuses
by thesunofhell
Summary: U.A:La riche et anciennement noble famille des Potters fut décimée et déshonorée. Vingt ans après, dans un monde emplis de faux semblants et de mensonge, Harry promet de se venger. Son charisme et sa beauté vont faire chavirer tout les coeurs même ceux de ses pires ennemis. Cependant tel est pris qui croyait prendre.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone^^ Je me suis lancée dans un projet totalement zarbi, enfin cette idée m'est venue comme cela et j'espère sincèrement que j'arriverais à la mener à bout ^^ Donc voilà quoi , pour le couple , je mets seulement Harry Potter , j'hésite encore avec qui il terminera à la fin, ce sera surement un yaoi ^^ Je re-précise c'est un U.A, soit un univers alternatif et l'action se passera pendant le 17ème siècle soit la Renaissance. Je vous préviens Harry dans ma fiction sera un manipulateur d'une froideur extrême ^^ J'espère que vous allez apprécier autant que j'apprécie l'écrire._

_Bonne Lecture ^^_

_Ah oui ! je raffole de Reviews ainsi n'hésitez pas à en laisser. En effet un petit mot d'encouragement est toujours bien vu , apprécie et surtout peut faire la différence ^^ Donc je vous voilà^^_

_Pour le titre 'Liaisons dangereuse' il y'a un roman ayant le même titre, cependant je ne l'ai jamais lu mais je pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre cela convient parfaitement._

_U.A:La riche et anciennement noble famille des Potters fut décimée et déshonorée. Vingt ans après, dans un monde emplis de faux semblants et de mensonge, Harry promet de se venger. Son charisme et sa beauté vont faire chavirer tout les coeurs même ceux de ses pires ennemis. Cependant tel est pris qui croyait prendre._

_Chapitre 1 : Le début de la fin_

On lui avait tout pris. Absolument tout. Jusqu'à ses propres parents. Jamais il ne leur pardonnerai. On les avaient exécuté devant ses yeux. Son enfance avaient été bercé de cauchemars incessants, d'horreurs indescriptibles. Et ils osaient après cela, être indifférent, continuer à profiter de leurs misérable vie en faisant comme si de rien n'était .Il voyait encore les cris de sa mère . Elle l'avait protégé jusqu'à la fin, le cachant aujourd'hui il ne vivait que pour une seule chose : La vengeance. Harry se releva et fixa froidement son amant d'enfance Ron Weasley. Sa famille l'avait recueillit dès son plus jeune age et il leur en sera toujours reconnaissant, cependant la vengeance avant tout. Harry, le savait et le voyait dans le regard de ses amants. Il était désirable et énormément séduisant, ses yeux en eux seuls constituaient des armes de séduction fatales. Depuis son jeune age, il passait d'amant en amant, jour après jour, par profit bien sur. Il se fixé un seul objectif: il devait escalader un à un les échelons et arriver aux Malefoy, aux Snape et au Jedusor. Il avait accepté de coucher avec Ron par total intérêt. Ce dernier en était conscient d'ailleurs.

-Bon , Ron , tu me le présentes quand ton maître...Blaise Zabini n'est ce pas?

La famille Weasley travaille pour l'illustre famille des Zabinis depuis des lustres. Ron, poussa un soupir désespéré, il tenait à Harry plus que tout au monde, pourtant celui-ci le regardait à peine. Épris par ce dernier, il exécutait chacun de ses ordres. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour ce magnifique corps? Il désirait pourtant l'aider à oublier...Harry choisit l'un de ses plus beau habits: Une chemise blanche, retraçant parfaitement sa magnifique musculature. Un pantalon d'une élégance accablante. Il se rappelait avoir reçut ce cadeau par une Lady raffinée, morte quelques années plutôt. Quelle gâchis, elle aurait tellement simplifiait les choses...Ses cheveux d'un brun resplendissant , accentué sa beauté et le rendait irrésistible.

-Allons -y! Blaise doit s'être réveiller à l'heure qu'il est. Présentes moi comme un conte ou un lord d'une contré lointaine, peu m'importe. Mais je ne te pardonnerais pas si tu fais tout foirer. Tu m'entends?

Ron se saisit d'un manteau et fixa avec désir Harry. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle et attendit sa seigneurie Blaise. Harry méprisait ses protocoles, cette hiérarchie insignifiante...Mais il allait en profiter sans se faire prier. Il allait montrer à ses nobles hautain la définition de la misère. Dès qu'il aura emprisonné le coeur de Blaise, il le jettera comme un déchet nauséabond. Blaise descendit quelques minutes après. Zabini était quelqu'un de prodigieusement bien bâtit. Son corps s'apparentait à celui d'un Apollon. Sa mine dédaigneuse toisa le corps agenouillé de Ron et fixa curieusement celui d'Harry. Personne ne pouvait rester indifférent à la beauté de ce majestueux être. Son simple physique faisait chavirer tout les coeurs. Harry fit la révérence d'un geste prononcé et majestueux, s'appuyant à montrer la tournure de ses hanches tout en montrant sa dentition d'une parfaite blancheur. Blaise resta ébranlé devant cette apparition pour le moins surprenante. Après quelques secondes il reprit consistance et prononça:

- Valet! Parle ! Qui est-il? Présente moi ce charmant jeune homme.

Ron se releva, affreusement jaloux et finit par prononcer:

-Monsieur le comte Daudet, messire, il vient de Brandebourg visiter la contrée monseigneur.

-Suffit, fit d'une voix suave Harry, je préfère me présenter par moi-même. Comment un simple valet pourrait-il mieux parler de moi-même que je ne le ferais? Ne me l'accordez vous pas?

-Vous avez raison. Ron prépare une chambre pour notre invité. Vous ne pouvez refuser mon invitation de rester ce soir avec nous? Père serait fière de vous rencontrer.

Harry sourit mentalement. La noblesse était si stupidement naïve. Il avait suffit d'accoutrement, de séduction...Il sourit largement et accepta cette invitation.

-Je vais vous montrer par moi-même les lieux, suivez moi. Vous serez éblouie par leurs beautés.

Harry lui tendit la main et remarqua le tremblement de ceux de Blaise. Les hommes étaient d'une bêtise...Il tombait amoureux. Ron les regarda sortir amèrement. Harry ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engouffrait. Il avait pourtant déjà essayé de l'en dissuader ...En vain.

-Voici donc l'allée sud, plus de 3 hectares de forêt. Si vous le désirez nous pourrez faire du cheval demain? Ou peut être préférez vous...

Harry s'ennuyait profondément et il se permit de bailler .

-Messire je désire faire quelque chose de plus fou...Mais peut être n'oseriez vous pas. Peut-être qu'après tout vous êtes un de ces nobles ennuyeux...Mais pour dire vrai , j'en doute. Vos yeux, cette musculature me laisse penser autre chose...

- Que désirez vous donc faire?

Harry enleva ses chaussures, laissant transparaître une peau parfaitement satiné et blanche, puis laissa tomber un à un ses vêtements. Blaise resta coi devant ce paysage d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Il trouvait cela peut-être osé , cependant ses hormones parlait pour lui. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui. Et frôla sa peau métisse. Harry sentait qu'il le rendait fou. Il lui sourit a pleines dent et se jeta dans l'eau, laissant un Blaise parfaitement ébranlé. Règle numéro 1 de séduction, ne jamais se donner dès la première occasion, il fallait le tenter, le rendre fou de désir, lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait rater et puis s'échapper. Et cela marchait, Blaise le fixait coi, il tremblait fiévreusement. Ce corps d'une perfection absolue le rendait fou. Il l'obsédait singulièrement. Il le voulait là maintenant. Peu importe ce que le protocole affirmait. Harry sourit intérieurement , Blaise était d'une idiotie accaparante Ce soir il l'aurait dans son lit et depuis lors, ce dernier le servira comme le dernier des imbéciles, et exécutera un à un chacun de ses ordres. Il faudra simplement bercer ses illusions. L'amour était une sottise...

-Ne me rejoignez vous pas Lord Blaise? l'eau est si bonne!

Sans savoir pourquoi , mais dès qu'il sauta a l'eau Zabini sut que son destin était scellé , que des chaines invisibles l'emprisonnaient fermement. Harry souriait intérieurement . Sa vengeance ne saurait tardé. Car après tout le bal des Malefoys était organisé dans 2 jours .

fin

Alors votre avis ? Pensez vous que je doive continuer ? Pov' Blaise , je le plains sérieusement ^^ A la prochaine ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voiçi le chapitre 2, ravi que ma fiction vous ait plu :D Donc voici la suite:

Dana:Tu es bien la première à m'avoir posté une reviews et je t'en remercie énormément^^ Heureuse que l'idée t'es plu et j'espère que la suite aura le même effet.

Ouragan : Yep, Harry est bien loin d'être gentil et il n'y pas que ron qui en souffrira ^^ Enfin ne t'en fais pas viendra le tour à Harry de souffrir ^^

Lacrimosa Van Ray: Est-ce que ton hypnose a fonctionné? Tu le sauras un jour, nyark nyark! bizarrement tu n'es pas la seule à demander harry avec Tom elvis Jedusor et pour dire vrai je ne sais pas encore avec qui il va terminer, l'histoire fera le tout.

Yaoiii-fictiioonn : Contente que mon idée t'es plu et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaire tout aussi :D

evill-kushiel: Wwaw autant d'enthousiasme ^^ contente que ça t'es plu et j'espère réellement que ce chapitre te plaira autant et pour tes interogations tu sauras tout bientôt!

nepheria4: contente que ça t'es plu ^^

_Chapitre2: Un pas de plus._

Harry fixa le corps nu de Blaise à ses cotés. C'était de loin l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi prêt de son but .En y repensant, Harry n'avait rien eu à faire , la stupidité de Blaise était venue d'elle même. Il s'était déclaré au dîner et Harry n'a eu qu'à le recueillir. Seulement, bien que Blaise soit physiquement agréable, il n'avait pas réellement le temps de s'amuser avec lui. Le bal des Malefoy avait lieu le lendemain et il n'attendrait pas une autre occasion pour enfin se venger. Il avait attendu bien trop longtemps. De plus les jedusor ainsi que les Snape seront tout aussi conviés. Harry se releva et se dirigea vers la douche. C'était l'un des rares endroits ou il se sentait parfaitement bien.

Harry hésita quelques minutes, à être d'une froideur extrême avec Blaise ou encore continuer à lui montrer un amour totalement faux et le bercer d'illusions...Peu importe ce qu'il choisissait la fin serait la même : Il irait voir les Malefoy. Cependant il voulait se divertir, un rire fourbe sortit de sa bouche et il ferma le robinet . Le premier choix était le meilleur. Voir un noble souffrir était toujours le plus amusant. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en ressortit une chemise noir, faisant clairement ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et la couleur de ses yeux, ainsi qu'un pantalon moulant marquant les courbures de ses hanches bien dessinées. Il laissa intentionnellement ses cheveux mouillés et s'assit sur une chaise, un livre à la main, attendant le réveil de Blaise.

Celui-ci se réveilla quelques secondes après, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi bon. Harry, en plus d'être d'une beauté singulière était excellent au lit et l'avait emmener au summum du plaisir. Blaise ouvrit ses yeux, et découvrit la plus belle créature assise en train de lire. Sa beauté à elle seule illuminait la pièce. Blaise se savait amoureux et son euphorie était au summum. Il se releva et se mit derrière Harry,veillant à être discret, afin de le surprendre . Il l'enlaça et fut sur le point de lui prodiguer quelques baisers sur ce cou d'une blancheur criante. Cependant Harry l'avait sans aucun remord repousser, veillant à ne pas détourner le regard de son livre. Blaise se sentit comme étant la chose la plus insignifiante de l'univers et pour dire : Il retomba de haut. La nuit dernière, Blaise était pourtant sur qu'Harry le désirait plus que tout et l'aimait. Harry ne détourna pas son regard du livre, remarquant parfaitement la confusion de Blaise. Il finit par prononcer , en jouant parfaitement avec ses lèvres d'une rare pulpeusité.

-Bonjour Monsieur, nous nous reverrons à table. Sur ce au revoir, vous connaissez la sortie.

Harry reprit sa lecture, notant l'expression éberlué de Zabini. Blaise resta coi, réellement frustré. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Avait-il été mauvais au lit? Les questions s'accumulaient mais pas les réponses. On ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi. Jamais! Après tout il était ZABINI, de la riche famille Zabini!Il s'arrêta net face aux regard ahuri de Ron, Blaise remarqua enfin qu'il était parfaitement nu et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il venait de se faire humilier devant un servant. Que lui arrivait-il?

Ils se retrouvèrent au petit déjeuner. Alfred Zabini était tout aussi présent. Harry fit une majestueuse référence et Blaise les présenta:

-Père, voici Monsieur Dubois, compte de...

La main D'Harry l'interrompit. Le simple contact entre leur deux peaux le fit frissonner.

-Peu importe , je crois que vous importunais votre père, me tromperez-je? Nous ferons les présentations plus tard, sur ce allons manger , annonça suavement Harry.

-Vous êtes d'une intelligence singulière jeune homme, ainsi que très charmant. Allons-y!, répondit Alfred.

Blaise n'arrêta pas de fixer Harry tout le long du repas . Bien que celui-ci l'est savamment ignoré. Son coeur battait bien trop fort et il le voulait la maintenant. Un sentiment de jalousie grandissant le dévorait, Son amant ne faisait attention qu'à son père. Harry jouait avec la nourriture, en surveillant Blaise discrètement. Son père était bien trop vieux et surtout bien trop sage, il perdrait trop de temps à le séduire. Cependant il pouvait toujours essayer de rendre jaloux Blaise. Il lui avait sourit et parler tout le long du petit-déjeuner mettant consciemment de côté Blaise et lui répondant froidement.

-Votre conversation est très intéressante , monsieur, cela faisait longtemps que je n'ais pas eu une telle compagnie. Ne croyez vous pas Blaise?

Ce dernier fut sur le point de répondre quand Harry l'interrompit:

-Monsieur Blaise n'aviez vous pas une affaire de toute urgence ?

Blaise se releva rageux et s'en alla, sans un regard derrière ,pestant violemment contre le monde et son injustice. Il ne pouvait laisser son père l'avoir. Que lui trouvait-il d'ailleurs? Il devait reconquérir Harry peu importe les moyens! Blaise, bien qu'il ne le montra pas ,était réellement sensible. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre ignorant parfaitement la présence de Ron, occupé à ranger sa chambre . Blaise s'assit sur son lit le regard vide. Ron poussa un soupir véhément. Certes, Blaise était quelqu'un d'hautain , de méprisant, cependant il n'avait jamais été odieux avec lui et il était dégoûte de devoir participé à cette mascarade.

-Maitre Blaise?Je sais que je n'ais pas le droit d'intervenir, mais vous me semblez prit dans un chagrin d'amour. Veuillez m'excusez de mon indiscrétion, mais j'ai une information qui pourrait peut-être vous intéresser.

Le dit Blaise , lui fit signe de continuer d'un geste de la main.

-Monsieur le comte Harry semble obnubiler par les Bals. En effet en rangeant sa chambre, je remarquais plusieurs photographie de celle-ci. Je crois avoir compris que le bal des Malefoys avait lieu demain. Sur ce je vous laisse, mon devoir m'appelle.

Blaise sourit béatement, comme éclairé! Ron, aussi pauvre soit-il , avait eu une idée de génie! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé? Blaise se dépêcha au village, il lui fallait deux habits de bals. Il en était sur cela allait marchait. Harry allait refaire attention à lui.

Harry fixa Blaise s'en aller sur son étalon noir, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Il avait réussi. Cependant il en était bien conscient les choses ne seraient pas aussi facile. En effet, il avait récolté des informations auprès de ses différents amants. On disait que Drago Malefoy était un briseur de coeur aussi expérimenté que lui-même, Severus Snape était d'une froideur extrême, inaccessible pour l'ensemble des mortels, Lucius Malefoy était un manipulateur sans vergogne. Et enfin Tom Jedusor, était...un amant effrayant et obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait et surtout qui il désirait.

Harry finit par éclater de rire. Cela s'avérerait très amusant.

FIn

Alors votre avis? Devrais-je continuer ou arrêter? :P


	3. Chapter 3

Liaisons Dangereuses :

Alors je me suis reposée pendant un bout de temps :D (oui, oui de très longues vacances ) mais me revoilà, m'excusant de mon retard. Si je vous disais que mes études sont les réels responsables , vous m'excuserez ? I'm sorry :D Je suis vraiment ravie de votre fidélité et que vous continuez à lire mes histoires, bien que je ne sois pas régulières. Merci. Un écrivain ne peut pas vivre sans ses lecteurs.

Soit disons en passant que s'est-il passé dans mon dernier chapitre ? Je me le demande , voilà donc un résumé.

Petit Résumé :

_Harry veut se venger des Malefoys, Jedusor et Snape, responsable de la mort de sa famille et son humiliation ( Son passé reste flou, vous le découvrirez dans les prochains chapitres). Pour se faire, il utilise charnellement Blaise et use de sa beauté. Après quelques temps Harry est invité au bals des Malefoys. Quand à Ron , valet des Blaise, ce dernier est le complice d'Harry , le faisant passer pour un noble, l'archiduc Dubois._

_ Bienvenu dans la cour des grands._

_Nouveau chapitre : Le Vrai Début:_

Drago toisa lentement sa silhouette. Si la perfection existait , il en était l'allégorie. l'on disait souvent qu'il était narcissique, mais il assurait que cela était faux. Il savait simplement ce qu'il valait. Et il valait très très cher. D'un rire sec , il choisit une chemise en satin bleu et un pantalon blanc serrant ses hanches et appuyant ses courbures. Le Bal annuel des Malefoys, traditions régit depuis des lustres, était aujourd'hui et il attendait impatiemment ce dernier. Son père continuait à en organisait pour des raisons qu'il préférait ignorer. Pour lui ,Les bals ne prenaient réellement de sens qu'avec les rencontres et les personnalités présentes. Et il aimait s'amuser. En effet, très peu savait lui résistait, il était très facile pour quelqu'un, qui comme lui possédait absolument tout, de piéger qui que ce soit. Pourquoi ne pas se divertir quand on le pouvait? était son unique devise

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions profondes par un martélement successifs. Énervé , Drago ouvrit la porte en calomniant les cieux. Severus, habitué à ces simagrées entra , sans invitation , et s'allongea sur le lit. Aujourd'hui encore, Drago enviait son charisme imposant. Une silhouette de rêve et des cheveux d'une rare beauté. Son parrain était indéniablement exquis, à croquer comme il aimait plaisanter...Drago le respectait et cela seulement l'empêchait de faire le pas de trop. Sans oublier que Severus semblait toujours mélancolique, nostalgique, dans ses pensées...

-Drago quand cessera tu de te comporter en ingrat ? Et agiras-tu comme l'adulte que tu es ? Je vois que l'état de tes accoutrements te gènes plus que celui de ton cerveau, si bien sur il prend la peine d'exister.

-Très drôle , t'y étais presque...Alors qu'est ce que tu veux? si c'est encore pour me faire la morale, je m'en passerai. Tu me l'as déjà asséner hier.

-Drago, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as, ne serais-ce qu'ouvert un livre? Je te savais studieux mais l'adolescence est entrain de t'abrutir. J'ai donc proposer à ton père de t'enseigner quelques bases en toutes les langues, l'ethnie, les règles de noblesse, en premier lieu, puis...

-En attendant j'ai un bal à préparer, on s'y reverra.

- Serais-tu entrain de me congédier? ..On verra après le bal...Ah, et Blaise vient de me prévenir, un certain Dubois sera là à la fête.

-...Mhhh...et alors il y aura plus de 500 personnes.

-Il est, à ce qu'il parait, d'une beauté accablante, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry fixa les habits de bals que lui avait offert blaise. Tout , absolument tout trahissait la luxure. Du haut jusqu'au bas en passant par les sous-vêtements. Il poussa un rire nerveux; Sa vengeance était sur le point de commencer , depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait... Rien absolument rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'accomplir sa vengeance. Toutes ses souffrances, ses années à pleurer ses parents, sa honte...Tout auraient un sens.

Tout était planifié! Il avait même demandé à Ron, de chercher tout ce qui concernait les Dubois. Riche famille australienne, il n'en restait qu'un héritier , qui jusqu'alors n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Harry se releva de sa chaise, et mit les accoutrements lui faisant face. En effet le mot accoutrement était parfait , de talons hauts à chemises froufrou tout était redondant. Il avait l'air riche.

Il l'était devenu. Il poussa un soupir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le bal. Une heure avant les festivités. Mais celles de qui?

Lucius salua à un à un les invités. En temps normal c'était Narcissa qui s'occupait de cela...Mais celle-ci était morte il y a quelques années déjà...Il poussa un soupir véhément et salua Lestrange et Bellatrix. La mort de Narcissa les avaient considérablement rapproché. Un mal pour un bien. Les invités se succédaient les uns les autres, chacun plus ennuyeux que l'autre. Enfin...Il les préférait à l'autre...L'autre c'était Sirius Black...En parlant de lui.

Il l' aperçut. Il constituait l'invité qu'il avait toujours hait accueillir mais à qui le sens du devoir dictait de le saluer. Black possédait l'une des terres les plus volumiques, l'une des richesses les plus florissantes de Londres et une rancune implacide.

-Qui mourra aujourd'hui?, fit-il un sourire aux lèvres, comme seul forme de salut.

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de serrer la main que Lucius lui tendait et entra. Ici, absolument tout l'écoeurait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là.

Lucius le toisa avec mépris, hormis un physique avantageux Black n'avait rien pour lui. Prit dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas le jeune homme face à lui.

-Bonsoir, fit une voix étrangement suave.

Lucius resta longtemps figé d'effroi. La personne lui faisant face était simplement... époustouflante.. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le gênait...Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un...Mais qui était-ce?Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Son simple regard obnubilait tout le monde. Déjà tout Les invités le fixaient , ébahit, colportant des ragots sur sa vie , son enfance , se prétendant son meilleur ami, son frère... Mais pourtant Lucius, n'était pas comme les autres. Son instinct l'avait toujours il avait eu raison: Aujourd'hui son instinct lui dictait de ne pas se fier, lucius fit mieux il le hait. Il ne l'aimait .

-Monsieur Dubois, présenta Blaise, il réside depuis peu chez moi et sa compagnie...

-Bonsoir Monsieur, Blaise, comment va votre père?

Harry resta figé d'effroi, ce laconisme était réellement déstabilisant. Personne, jusqu'alors ne l'avait ignoré. Lucius avait donc bien mérité l'image d'un homme sans coeur, froid et stratège. Bien loin d'être décourager Harry ressentit une profonde excitation: Il adorait s'amuser et cela s'avérait plus drôle. Sans se rendre réellement compte, il éclata d'un rire franc et prononça d'une voix suave:

-Blaise, je vais tourner découvrir un peu les lieux, excusez-moi monsieur Mailoy.

Harry s'était délibérément trompé de nom. Car les riches ne vivaient qu'à travers leurs noms, le leur rappeler relevait de l'injure. Si Harry était partit c'était surtout pour trouver le fameux Drago, avoir le père était une chose, avoir le fils une autre, et avoir les deux encore une autre.

N'avait-il pas dit qu'il était ambitieux?

Harry avait beau le chercher mais il ne le trouvait point. Les regards qu'on lui lançaient le rendait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

Et là, au moment ou il arrêta, las, de chercher, il le vit. Harry , horrifié le fixa longuement et poussa un hoquet d'horreur comme seul réaction. C'était impossible...Pas lui, il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Alors comment l'expliquer?

Pourquoi avait-il soudainement chaud? Pourquoi son coeur battait rapidement...

C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas le droit...Non pas le droit de tomber amoureux.

Pas de l'ennemi en tout cas.

Et pourtant...Il l'était.

FIN

Ne vous en faites pas , la vengence vient à peine de commencer et l'amour d'Harry pour Drago accentuera la déchéance et non le contraire. Espérons que vous avez aimé.

Vous avez compris , les personnages importants sont rentrés en jeu :D Sirius, Severus, Lucius, Drago et Harry^^

J'espère vraiment une review pour m'encourager, alllezz cliquez sur ce petit minuscule bouton en bas.

A la prochaine/


	4. Chapter 4

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre de Liaisons dangereuses ^^ Je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs ou lectrices pour m'avoir soutenue malgré mes publications très espacées. Donc voilà voilou^^ Par ailleurs je cherche une Bêta-Lectrice, ayant remarqué le nombre de fautes que je commets :D Bref je vous mets un résumé afin de rafraîchir les mémoires (non, vous n'avez pas d'Alzheimer, enfin pas tous :D)

Résumé: Harry se présente à la soirée des Malefoy, portant le nom de Dubois. Lucius, suivant son instinct, s'en méfie tout de suite. En plus d'Harry, un sirius récalcitrant et rancunier est venu au bal. Au début de la soirée Harry rencontre Drago, et là...Le coup de foudre ! Mais attention, alors que Lucius est froid, sadique et stratège, Drago et Harry sont de véritables joueurs.

_Chapitre : La Cour des grands_

Drago descendit les escaliers en courbant légèrement les hanches de façon à réveiller l'instinct animal en ses convives. Il surveilla du coin de l'oeil les regards ébahis de ses invités. Une entrée en jeu réussi. Ne l'avait-il jamais dit? Il adorait être adoré. Drago les ignora royalement et s'en va à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. Il en était à court, et les personnes lui faisant face étaient pour la plupart des ex. Enfin, si on apparente ex à quelqu'un qui a partagé le même lit... A son passage tout le monde se poussait, admiratifs. Étais-ce cela la popularité? Si Drago était né durant une autre période, il aurait voulu être roi. Ah, il avait oublié , il pouvait toujours le devenir. Et il le deviendra. Il s'arrêta net, surpris, quelqu'un de dos lui barrait la route et ne semblait pas le remarquer.

Harry se força à respirer, encore et encore. Qu'est l'amour face à la haine? Il se reprit instinctivement. La puissance du coup de foudre ne pouvait durer que quelque seconde face à la haine d'une vie. De plus, cette chaleur étouffante venait certainement de ses vêtements qui étaient bien trop serrés, sans oublier les froufrous...Il fallait enlever cette veste... Quitte à attirer l'attention...Ah, il oubliait...C'était pour cela qu'il était là : Il voulait l'attirer.

Drago fixa le jeune homme, de dos. A peine voulut-il le pousser pour passer que ce dernier enleva sa était là , de dos, avec une chemise noire, laissant transparaître sa peau diaphane. Celle-ci laissait voir un corps d'Apollon et incroyablement ferme. Drago sourit intérieurement. Personne n'avait jamais osé enlever quoique ce soit de peur des apparences...Une stupide règle de noblesse, et pour les enfreindre il n'y a que deux sortes de personnes métaphoriquement : Les esclaves , n'ayant plus rien à perdre et les rois. Et il ne pouvait appartenir à la première pouvait-il? Cela s'avérera très intéressant, non , mieux, très amusants.

Harry respirait enfin ! Il s'amusait de voir les regards éberlués et amoureux lui faisant face. Les hommes étaient si simple à amadouer. Il fallait retrouver Drago, car rien ni personne ne pourra l'éloigner de son but: La vengeance. Harry se retourna. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez pendant plusieurs secondes. Personne n'osa parler, puis Harry finit par prononcer d'une voix suave :

-Sauriez-vous ou se trouve les toilettes, je ne cesse de tourner en rond et pour dire vrai j'ai très _chaud._

_D_rago sourit intérieurement . L'homme lui faisant face, faisait partie des rares personnes qui rivalisait avec sa beauté, mais plus encore la manière suave avec laquelle il avait dit chaud...C'était sur : Ils allaient s'amuser.

-Oui. Mais qui as-dit que je te les montrerais?

Sur ces mots savants Drago s'en alla , le laissant seul au milieu de la salle. Il était fier de lui. Harry, avait noté le ''Tu'' ...Il resta coi longtemps ne sachant comment réagir, car après tout personne ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte. Personne ne l'avait jamais ignoré et laissé pour seul. Il en était pourtant sur, il avait eu un effet positif sur ce dernier. Harry finit par sourire, plus les choses étaient complexes plus il s'amusait.

-Excusez-moi, fit une voix froide derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et reconnut de suite Severus. Ron le lui avait savamment dépeint et nul autre dans cette salle n'avait cette posture, cette aura mystérieuse, ce regard froid et affirmé nul autre.

-Je...La couleur de vos yeux est des plus rares, seriez-vous d'une manière ou d'une autre lié au Evans?

Harry se força de rester impassible, ne rien trahir. Enfin quelqu'un qui se rappelait de ses parents...Bien sur il n'avait jamais penser que son apparence pouvait le trahir et révéler une quelconque consanguinité.

-Evans? Non, pas à ce que je sache. Je ne connais aucune famille de sang pur, possédant ce nom. Excusez-moi.

Harry se retourna prêt à partir. Mais fut arrêté de suite. Severus venait de l'empoigner sévèrement. Harry pouvait lire dans ses yeux cette folie passionnel. Plusieurs de ses amants, après qu'il les ait quittés, avait ce regard. Cet homme avait-il pu aimer sa mère ou son père? Que racontait-il, s'il l'avait aimer ils seraient encore vivants aujourd'hui.

-Attendez! ses yeux je ne peux pas me tromper. Essayez de vous rappeler...

Severus n'avait jamais pu oublier Lily. Au contraire durant ces dernières années son amour pour elle s'était multiplié à l'infini. Et cette amour l'avait rangé, année après année. Bien sur il avait essayé d'oublier auprès de plusieurs amants, féminines ou masculins, mais jamais il n'y parvint. Bien sur la couleur des yeux de Lily était rare, mais pas unique . Ainsi plusieurs personnes sur terre avait ces yeux. De plus il savait que Lily n'avait plus de véritable famille. Enfin hormis Pétunia , Vernon et Dudley. Il s'accrochait à rien, mais mieux valait rien que le néant. Lui, habituellement si froid avait perdu son calme. Lily avait toujours cet effet sur lui.

-Un problème?

Harry et Severus se retournèrent pour faire face à Lucius. Ce dernier, ainsi que de nombreux convives les fixaient. Severus avait , sans s'en rendre compte, crié.

-Non, Lucius, je me suis emporté. Excusez-moi Monsieur. Par ailleurs comment vous appelez-vous?

-Mon nom est Dubois, l'archiduc Dubois.

Harry se détourna de suite. Severus doutait peut-être de son identité, et il n'avait absolument pas prévu qu'on puisse douter de quoique ce soit. Il fallait donc se retirer avant de trahir quoique ce soit. Il devait se retirer là, maintenant. Ce bal lui avait permis de tâter le terrain, et il ne pouvait se permettre de tout gâcher. Car harry était sur d'une chose, Severus était très pertinent et intelligent, il pouvait aisément à partir d'un mot deviner qui il était.

Severus ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Quelque chose en lui, ne pouvait lui permettre de partir. Car s'il le laissait partir, il laissait partir toute possibilité de se faire pardonner par Lily. Il fallait vérifier , même si les chances étaient de -10%. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cette possibilité. Il pouvait toujours l'amener à se confier ou le pousser à se trahir s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

-Attendez!

Harry s'arrêta net. L'avait-il finalement découvert?

-Pouvez-vous restez ce soir ici? Je sais que ma demande est des plus déplacées , mais restez ici, ce soir en tout cas.

Harry était dans une impasse. Dire oui s'avérerait un véritable danger, dire non serait bien trop dangereux ou douteux, car quel noble qui se respecte refuserait une invitation du grand Snape ou de rester chez les Malefoy?

-C'est impossible, il est déjà invité chez moi nous devons parler d'affaires. Sur ce.

Harry n'arrivait plus à parler. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus venait de le sauver. Il avait simplement envie de le tuer, l'égorger de ses propres mains. Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu, c'était l'homme qui leur avait fait faux-bond. Qui n'avait rien fait pour les aider, alors qu'il s'auto-proclamé leur meilleur ami. Qui les avait trahis: Sirius Black. Mais Harry n'avait pas pensé que si lui l'avait reconnu de suite, si Harry s'était rappelé de son 'oncle', malgré plusieurs années de séparation, son oncle, lui aussi s'était surement rappelé de lui. Mais la rage et la haine l'aveuglait.

Il pouvait pardonner à tout le monde sauf à lui. Lui, le traitre.

-En effet, nous avons besoin de parler, fit dangereusement Harry.

FIN

Voilà pour ce chapitre, alors pour coller avec l'histoire de J.K Rowling, Harry croit, que Sirius est un traitre. Bref , vous verrez comment les choses vont évoluer. So, si vous voulez les prochains chapitres: 5 reviews, oui, oui je sais le chantage c'est pas bien...Mais voilà ! :P


End file.
